1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety cover design for financial transaction device, and more particularly to the integrated circuits card reader having safety cover design for preventing penetrating, exploiting and manipulating to protect the information stored in financial transaction device from illegal accessing.
2. Description of Related Art
Integrated circuit card also well-known as smart card, is being used widely today to meet the convenient of the information exchange provided by electrical system. Integrated circuit card has various types practiced in many fields. Bank card or credit card can be used in financial transaction. ID card can be used for confirming individual identity. Other fields like travel, communication, and medical system are also involved integrated circuit card implementation. Integrated circuit card can store amount of individual information, and access conveniently based transaction discrepancies.
The individual information stored in the integrated circuit card is access during certain transaction including cash withdraw, money transfer, consumer credit, cumulative dividend and micropayment. Several types of integrated circuit card are recognized in different payment. Bank card used for cash withdraw and money transfer has magnetic stripe formed on surface. Metro card mostly completes payment through wireless. Combo card combines with magnetic stripe and wireless unit, and being used in variety payment with security code. Integrated circuit card has been used in many transaction rather than cash, and common current payment of the majority. However, the convenient and widely used in common life brought by integrated circuit card, also increase stealing risk of personal credit information exposed during transaction. The stealing of personal credit information can cause personal property or financial lose.
Financial transaction device is the key media for transaction of integrated circuit card. The financial transaction device can read information stored in integrated circuit card through magnetic stripe or wireless, and process financial transaction. At present, combo financial transaction device is common everywhere, which can read information through magnetic stripe and wireless, provide security code confirmation as well. However, the financial transaction device has a lot of weak point. Information stealing module can be disposed in financial transaction device by hacker just simply disassemble the cover, for example, drilling a hole. And assemble the cover back to cover the change. Then the information stored in integrated circuit card can be stolen by the stealing device implemented in financial transaction device during transaction by hacker. As a result, the stolen information is used to make fake card, hacker can access or transfer money from the fake card. The fake card makes cash flow out of balance, effects supply and demand in market, the personal financial losing as well. The security of financial transaction device is regarded as main development, especially the protection of personal credit information which is trying to avoid financial lose and keep order of financial transaction.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the conventional financial transaction device, the inventor of the present invention based on years of practice experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a safety cover design for financial transaction device in accordance with the present invention to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.